Knotty
by Emo Fox
Summary: {ABO} Gabriel enjoys working Jack to a frustrated mess, he makes it so easy.


"You fucking tease." Was the first thing out of Jack's mouth when he slammed Gabriel up against the wall of the gym.

Maybe he had been a tease.

Gabriel could only grin, tipping his head back for Jack's greedy teeth as he bit at his throat, growling against his skin and sending those good vibrations coursing through his body from the rumble. One hand went into his hair, the other dragged nails down his back, over the clothes just to continue to be a fucking tease.

"How bad do you want it Commander?" He mocked, his voice real low, smooth like velvet against the other alpha's ear.

Jack grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing it tighter than those tiny red shorts already did. "Bad." He growled, and wasn't that the sexiest sound? Gabriel loved when Jack lost control, when he shed his good boy persona and let him see the grit beneath. "Now."

Gabriel exhaled as Jack licked his throat, warm and wet. "I haven't finished my work out." He said, and it was true.

After the time he spent walking through the halls, purposely going to Jack's office just to obscenely bend to pick up a folder he conveniently dropped before handing it off. How he walked in on one of Jack's training sessions with the new cadets just to show him how short his shorts really were, close to touching him but didn't(because at the end of the day they were professionals).

But it had been heaven to see Jack's blue eyes turn hard, turn feral with the lust burning there, watching him the entire time before he walked out of the room like Gabriel hadn't been affected at all.

He'd gone to the gym, working out was the intention, but he was also just waiting to see how long it would take Jack to seek him out and forget his job duties for a little bit.

To the boy scout's credit, he did last about thirty minutes, which was a record for him.

Jack liked the game of cat and mouse, and maybe Gabriel did too. Just a little bit(too much).

"Gabriel." The blond positively snarled.

He offered a breathless laugh to Jack's sexual frustration which he could definitely feel against his bare thigh. "Help me out?" He asked, as innocently as he dared, those hands moving from his ass to touch everything else, nails against his skin causing him to shudder and almost forget what he was saying, "Please." He finished in a croon that made Jack whine.

"You're awful."

"Not as awful as I could be." He said cheekily, and didn't Jack know it.

.o.

They'd been wrestling and pinning each other for what felt like hours.

Sweaty, frustrated(in more ways than one), the two of them just kept grappling, grunting, clawing and biting at each other as they rolled across the tacky red mats that lined the gym floor. Shirtless and animalistic in their scuffle. The fight for dominance and the eventual fall was like a drug for Gabriel; he craved it just as badly as he was craving Jack's knot.

But, he'd never been a good loser, and even though he wanted to be muscled down, pinned and fucked hard-

He wasn't going to just give it up.

Which led to this long bout that had evolved from foreplay to just a real fight between two aggressive super soldiers.

Until finally, finally something had to give.

Jack flipped Gabriel the moment he had the upper hand, slamming the other alpha onto his front and grappling for his arms before he could pull himself back up again. He crooked Gabriel's arms and pinned them to his back, forcing Gabriel to hit face-first into the mat and struggle with getting his legs under him.

Gabriel twisted his head, bucking his hips back and met Jack's snarl with his own, baring his teeth and rumbling with aggression that earlier had been playful(but now might be just a little more real).

Jack took it in stride, pressing down more firmly to give Gabriel just a shade of pain from the tension in his arms. Pressing his hips firm against the plush of his mate's ass and keeping him down despite how much he squirmed and threw a fit.

It wasn't until the blond bit at the back of his neck that his body finally yielded, Gabriel's big body shivering under the weight of the other alpha when those teeth worked at effectively scruffing him.

Now, Gabriel could appreciate the pleasure in having lost. In the strong comforting line of Jack's body against his back, of the heat oozing between them, of how he could feel the hard press of Jack's cock against the swell of his ass.

He relaxed against the mat, keeping his hips up so Jack could rut against him slowly, only adding to the warmth pooling in his belly as the adrenaline of the fight started to bleed from his system. Gabriel felt lucidity in his submission, where he knew Jack found madness in his dominance.

Could feel the way Jack's body flinched whenever he moved even a little bit, as if worried his 'prey' was going to try and bolt. Could feel his huffing breaths on his neck and the rolling rumble of his constant growl.

Jack was always sexy like this; animalistic and out of his mind.

"Claim your prize." Gabriel goaded with a croon.

It was enough to get the blond to finally realize the pliant body under him had ceased its struggling. Slowly, he released the bite from the back of his neck, but didn't hover far. Just enough to let his arms go, to prop himself up with one spread hand at the side of Gabriel's face. The other yanked down Gabriel's gym shorts and briefs; Jack's pheromones immediately becoming thicker, more potent.

Trying to squash any and all resistance biologically; even though there was no resistance left in Gabriel.

But fuck if Jack didn't smell good like this; oppressive, rich and velvety like a warm summer day. Gabriel wanted to drown in it, roll in his scent forever, be doused in it. He couldn't help the rattling purr he emitted, nor the way he rolled his body back into him like an arching cat. He bared his throat like a good bitch and spread his knees apart(as wide as they could go with his clothing bunched around his legs).

Luckily, Gabriel had prepared himself beforehand, ready for this exact situation. Since Jack wasn't in his mind to further any foreplay, especially known when he'd rucked down his own shorts and briefs and suddenly he felt the blunt head of his dick trying to push into him.

"Yeah." He shamelessly groaned, wet and open as he was, taking Jack was still a stretch. He wasn't built for it; but he loved the burn and the feeling of being speared deep.

Jack reared back enough to hold him tight on his hip, his other hand coming up to run along his chest before he grabbed a handful of Gabriel's throat. With this angle it forced the other alpha back into him, forced Gabriel to sink back on his cock, letting him ease inside of that tight wet heat.

He whined in the back of his throat at the rough grabbing, at still being restrained. His brown eyes misted at the edges from the pleasure-pain as Jack seated himself to the root, already feeling the bulbous base of his knot and it had him literally panting for it.

"Jack-!"

Jack growled behind him, low and soothing; not meant to cow anymore. He urged Gabriel into his lap, easing back on his haunches to support his weight as he started to rut upward, short and slow, "Mine." He rumbled against his ear, taking the flesh in his teeth and forcing another high keen out of the alpha against him.

Gabriel's hands had reached back, hooked into Jack's muscular thighs as his mate started to jack rabbit into him; slow at first but increasing with every moment. His own erection was thick and leaking between his legs, the start of a knot at the base becoming painful with no friction to press against and nothing warm to latch onto it.

But he knew better than to touch himself; that would only make Jack wild in a bad way. His alpha didn't like anything getting Gabriel off other than himself, especially so when he was amped up on the pheromones between them.

Sometimes it was fun to get Jack angry, for him to break skin with his teeth and snarl so loud it would vibrate straight through him.

But, this was enough for now. He'd already spent hours teasing, longer fighting; he wasn't willing to make this take any longer than necessary. He wanted to get off, and the deep press of Jack's cock in and out in and out-

Faster and faster, it was enough, would be enough to get him to reach his peak.

"You feel good." Jack groaned behind him, voice laced with gravel, teeth nipping at his throat, over his bonding mark, "Smell good."

The scarred flesh there was still sensitive; he wasn't able to bare his throat with Jack's hand still half-choking him, but he didn't need to. His mate nosed and bit where he pleased, huffing great breaths against his skin as he openly scented him as he rocked their bodies in tandem.

"Yeah." Gabriel said breathlessly, barely able to focus, trying to get enough traction to meet Jack's hips on the upswing, "Fuck me, just like that." He moaned whenever Jack hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Distantly, the threat of someone walking in was there. The door to the gym wasn't locked, the place extremely public. They were on base with hundreds of other soldiers; it might only be a matter of time before they were interrupted-

God save whoever would walk in on them; Jack was not the sharing type, overly possessive and protective in equal measure. Barely liked Gabriel's open displays of flirting, always worried someone would try and steal him.

The thought of it though, the fantasy of Jack smothering him down into the floor and defending his 'territory' should someone innocently walk in-

It was enough.

Shamelessly he cried Jack's name, his cock flushed red and angry as he shot spurt after spurt of come onto his stomach and across the mat on the floor. His body quaked from his intense untouched orgasm, his knot throbbing with the need to be squeezed.

Took just a moment longer before he felt Jack yank him down onto the flare of his knot, locking them together as warmth filled his insides.

Gabriel tried to squirm, overstimulated and crying out; desperate as he clawed at Jack's thighs, his body jerking instinctively to get away from the pleasure-pain and the dominant force of the other alpha.

But Jack was there, holding him, rubbing his body against him while he kissed down the taut muscles of his neck and slowly released his airway, "My Gabriel." He purred deeply, a rare chunky sound, nuzzling and nosing into him as the hand that had previously been on his throat immediately found his neglected knot.

Jack squeezed the bulbous flesh and forced another dry orgasm out of Gabriel; holding him through the intense shuddering of it until finally they both settled and caught their breath together.

It took a few minutes for his brain to come back online, but when it did he reached back to grab Jack into a heated, messy open-mouthed kiss. Sharp alpha canines nipping at lips, territorial grumbles bubbling up from their throats until Gabriel finally pulled back enough to survey Jack's flushed face and blown blue eyes, "You good?"

Jack seemed to have shaken his feral brain for the moment, offering a satisfied hum to the question, "Better than good."


End file.
